Sérénité Faussée
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS – Et lorsqu'elle rebascula finalement dans les limbes du sommeil, elle fut accueillie par Fred, souriant, rieur, vivant, et un sourire véritablement rayonnant ourla à nouveau ses lèvres, pour l'espace d'un temps.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** _Sérénité faussée._

**Genre :** OS, terminé.

**Rating :** T, par précaution.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, Fred Weasley.

**Résumé**: OS – Et lorsqu'elle rebascula finalement dans les limbes du sommeil, elle fut accueillie par Fred, souriant, rieur, _vivant_, et un sourire véritablement rayonnant ourla à nouveau ses lèvres, pour l'espace d'un temps.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note : **Ça se place peu de temps après la guerre, mettons sept ou huit mois environ, peut-être un an. J'imagine que les débuts de George et Angelina n'ont pas dû être faciles, et je me demandais ce qu'une matinée lambda de week end lambda pourrait donner et… J'ai écrit ça. C'est très court, c'est pas forcément joyeux, mais j'aime beaucoup ce texte, aussi j'espère que ça sera également votre cas. Aussi je croise les doigts...

Et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Sérénité faussée xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

Angelina reprit lentement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

D'abord, elle sentit la douce chaleur l'enveloppant, puis son esprit se focalisa sur le corps la serrant étroitement contre lui. L'odeur caractéristique de la personne, mêlée à celle de la literie propre, emplit son nez, rassurante, apaisante, et la jeune femme esquissa un faible sourire, l'esprit encore embrumé. Le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant mollement sur les vitres de son petit appartement londonien lui parvint alors, étouffé, et Angelina esquissa un geste pour se retourner, les yeux toujours fermés.

C'était l'une de ces matinées pluvieuses typiques de la capitale anglaise, celle qu'elle adorait passer sous la couette, bien emmitouflée l'épaisse étoffe chaude, et cette journée ne ferait pas exception à la règle. La respiration calme, les pensées claires, l'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit légèrement les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures. Son sourire s'accentua, doux, et la jeune femme posa enfin les yeux sur la personne allongée à ses côtés, profondément endormie.

George dormait du sommeil du juste et semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paisible. C'était l'une des rares nuits complètes que le couple avait connues depuis la fin de la guerre _;_ le jeune homme était toujours secoué par d'horribles cauchemars où il voyait son frère jumeau mourir. Le plus généralement, il parvenait à fermer les yeux pendant quatre ou cinq heures avant de se réveiller en sursaut et en sanglots, appelant Fred, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul. Dans le pire des cas, il n'arrivait même pas à dormir et passait son temps dans son laboratoire où à la boutique, au Chemin de Traverse.

Angelina se figea, soudainement refroidie, et son sourire se teinta de tristesse et de fatigue. Les nuits aux côtés de George pouvaient être parfois tellement longues… La jeune femme avait depuis longtemps oublié ce qu'étaient les grasses matinées dominicales et les nuits complètes, mais ces derniers temps son compagnon semblait aller mieux. Plus les jours passaient et plus elle sentait que George… Parvenait à se détacher de tout ceci, de la guerre, de sa rancœur et de son chagrin. L'homme donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau animé de son envie de vivre, celle qui les caractérisait tous les deux, son frère et lui. Et c'était une bonne chose, qu'il passe à… Qu'il passe à autre chose. C'était vraiment bon pour lui.

Le seul problème…

Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire la même chose. Fred, l'homme qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé, était mort, et la blessure dans son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer. Fréquenter George, jour après jour, ne l'aidait pas à gérer son désarroi ni sa souffrance, et… Elle se détestait pour ça. George était vraiment adorable avec elle, et il semblait l'aimer sincèrement. Mais elle ne savait pas si son attirance pour lui était due au fait que son fiancé décédé était sa copie conforme ou si c'était simplement… Eh bien, des sentiments nouveaux pour une personne différente.

A l'instar de Molly Weasley, Angelina était pour le moment incapable de faire le deuil de Fred, et cela l'effrayait grandement. Elle serait forcément amenée à devoir lâcher cette main fantomatique qui la retenait dans le passé _;_ pour pouvoir avancer, pour pouvoir avoir une vie à nouveau à elle. Pour l'instant, elle s'y refusait purement et simplement mais, bientôt, dans quelques mois, elle n'aurait plus le choix. Parce que George serait là, parce qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire comme si tout ceci n'était pas une réalité. Parce qu'elle devrait laisser Fred partir, le laisser enfin reposer en paix, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que George ne méritait pas qu'elle s'accroche à son frère décédé alors qu'elle lui disait l'aimer… Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

Alors Angelina fit la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable ce matin-là : elle se blottit doucement contre George, soupira calmement, et referma les yeux. Le jeune homme remua faiblement contre elle et elle sentit sa main venir se poser délicatement sur son ventre plat, et l'ancienne Gryffondor entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Angelina se concentra sur la respiration sereine de George, et elle ne tarda pas à sentir les effets de la fatigue revenir au galop. Son corps se fit lourd, le bruit de la pluie ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain écho lui parvenant difficilement. Et lorsqu'elle rebascula finalement dans les limbes du sommeil, elle fut heureuse d'être à nouveau accueillie par Fred, souriant, rieur, _vivant_, et un sourire véritablement rayonnant ourla à nouveau ses lèvres, pour l'espace d'un temps, aussi illusoire était-il.

x

* * *

><p>Dimanche 16 Novembre - 18 h 45.<p> 


End file.
